A mobile phone which performs shutdown operation has been proposed. This mobile phone executes a shutdown sequence under the following condition. That is, the shutdown sequence is executed when a predetermined extension time has elapsed after the remaining capacity of the battery (hereinafter, also referred to as “remaining battery capacity”) has fallen below a predetermined value. As a result of executing this shutdown sequence, the mobile phone is powered off.